Sequel to 'Gibbs meets James'
by Gibbs17
Summary: A sequel to my first story of 'Gibbs meets James'. Gibbs and James get together with the team. Complete. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'Gibbs meets James'

**Author's Note:** This story would make more sense if you read some of 'Gibbs meets James', but it should be understandable on its own.

The trip back was a silent one. Gibbs knew James was probably emotionally exhausted - he was just glad it was a comfortable one. He used the time to reflect over the last two days – never in his whole life had he imagined himself having another kid – let alone adopting a 10 year old! Despite being angry at James' upbringing, he was exceptionally happy. He also wondered what the future would bring – he had a feeling he hadn't even scratched the surface with James' background.

Back at home, the duo momentarily paused in the front room.

'Are you hungry?' Gibbs asked, breaking the silence.

'No.'

It was then that Gibbs realized his reality. He had a 10 year old in his house that only had with him what he was standing up in. It all dawned on him at once, he would have to find James some clothes, find him a school – the list went on… Instead of finishing that thought, he decided to simply do what he usually did after a hard case – relax.

'I'm going to work on my boat. You can come with me if you want, or watch TV or whatever. We should probably go shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes and stuff.' Gibbs said.

'Ok. I might watch some TV – can I get some water?'

'Sure. This is your house now. Help yourself.' James grinned at that and made his way to the kitchen.

Once down in the basement, Gibbs found he was restless. Deciding that working on his boat would be the best cure he got to it. After about 10 minutes he came to the conclusion that instead of buying furniture for James he could make some. The spare room –James' room, he reminded himself – consisted of one bed. He was a minimalist, and on the occasions any of his team stayed over they lived out of their bags (all his team kept one in their car – even Abby) so they only needed somewhere to sleep. He pulled a piece of paper towards him and began to produce a technical drawing of a chest of drawers.

About an hour and a half later Gibbs heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up. He answered James' implied question.

'I decided to make some things for your room. I just started some drawers.'

'I get homemade furniture?!'

'Yep.' Gibbs replied before smiling at James' grin. He was never going to get tired of that.

'Anyway, I take it you came down to ask something.'

'Yeah. Can I cook something?'

'Cook?' Gibbs asked blankly.

'Yeah. I like to cook. Can I?'

'Let's go see.'

Puzzled, James followed Gibbs up the stairs – he wondered what Gibbs meant. Once in the kitchen, Gibbs turned to look at James.

'You should know I don't cook. I have no idea what's in some of these cupboards.'

James nodded.

They had great fun rooting through the kitchen. James found that when Gibbs said he didn't cook he meant it - he had literally no utensils – he only found a wooden spoon and one baking tray. They both laughed at the variety of cans which varied in age (although all out of date) from 1991. James was in disbelief at the lack of food in the place – even the fridge only contained eggs, milk and bread. They had better luck in the freezer – 7 steaks and a frozen pizza. The final straw was the so-called 'baking' cupboard – 1 kilo of out of date flour. Gibbs and James took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

When they had recovered, James muttered, 'I think we need to buy some food Gibbs. This stuff'll kill you.' This resulted in another round of laughter.

They came to the conclusion that it wasn't possible for James to cook anything. In the same moment Gibbs had an idea. 'How would you like the team over tonight? We could get Ducky to bring over some proper food.'

'That would be awesome Gibbs! If you don't mind – have you had them over before?'

'I'll go make some calls.'

…

Gibbs was pleased with his calls – everyone was coming – even DiNozzo after some persuading. He also thought it could be good for the team; they had ever socialized all together outside of work.

Back in the kitchen Gibbs did a double take – James was nowhere to be seen. After calling and getting no response, he made his way up the stairs to start looking from the top of the house downwards. After searching every room in the house, Gibbs (slightly worried now) decided to look outside. He finally found James at the end of the garden, seemingly getting ready to climb a tree.

'What do you think you're doing?' Gibbs asked angrily. James spun around.

'What?' he said sulkily, his attitude reappearing.

'Inside. Now.' Gibbs growled. A scowling James made his way back to the house.

Gibbs pointed to the table, 'Sit. We're going to talk.'

'I'm good standing – and I don't want to talk.'

'You don't have a choice. I'm not going to ask again.' James' response was to glare at Gibbs who calmly returned his gaze. Eventually James gave in and stomped his way to the table, scraped a chair against the floor and turned his stare to the table.

'Look at me and loose the attitude.' Gibbs demanded.

Gibbs couldn't help thinking that he had his work cut out when it took James a good few minutes to look at him – his team would have seen the warning signs by now and calmed down.

'Why did you go outside?'

'You didn't tell me I couldn't.' James shot back at him.

'Right. We need to get some rules straight.' Gibbs started – this was followed by James rolling his eyes.

'James this is your first and only warning. You lose the attitude now or I cancel the plans tonight.'

James' head snapped up – that got his attention. Gibbs gave James him a minute to unwind.

'Good. You never go anywhere without telling me. It's not because I'm being mean but because I need to know where you are at all times.' Gibbs stated. He added in a softer voice, 'I can't look out for you if I don't know where you are James.'

Finally James nodded – he seemed to understand. 'Also, there are certain things I don't allow. I have zero tolerance for lying. I also don't allow attitude or you disobeying me or anyone else who tells you not to do something. Do you understand?'

James nodded. 'I want a spoken answer.'

'Fine.'

'Good. Now, I'll let that incident slide considering I hadn't fully explained the rules. Also, I know you don't want to hear it but until Ducky says so you can't do any sport or anything.'

James scowled again. Gibbs glared back. 'The team will be over in about half an hour – we can cook something then.'

James was now a bit stuck for what to do – he had half an hour of time to kill. He was happy to watch TV again, but Gibbs had other ideas.

'I think you should have a bath. You could shower, but that would be difficult with your arm.'

'Another bath? But I had one yesterday!' James whined. Gibbs noticed that he wasn't resisting – unlike yesterday.

Gibbs motioned for James to follow him up the stairs. James dragged his feet, but didn't object; even he wasn't in the mood for pushing Gibbs again.

'Oh and if you hadn't realized, the room you slept in last night is yours.'

'That's cool. I like it.'

'I can sort a bath out myself Gibbs.' James said. Gibbs nodded and watched James take over. It made Gibbs both sad and angry – the kid had been looking after himself for years. Gibbs hoped that one day he might actually ask for some help.

'You could think about what colour you are going to paint your room while you are in the bath.'

'I can paint it?'

'Sure. Nothing too outrageous though.'

'What does outrageous mean?' James asked, puzzled.

'It means extreme – I wouldn't let you paint it bright orange or anything.'

James nodded as he turned off the taps. 'Are you sure? I don't mind it the way it is.'

'It's beige. Choose a colour and we can add it to the list of things to buy tomorrow.'

James smiled at that.

…..

Gibbs was once again struggling with emotions. He couldn't remember being so confused or feeling so protective in a long time. He also realized that he had to get his hatred for Harper under control – he didn't want his anger coming out on James. He couldn't help feeling angry though – James had never been properly looked after for at least 4 years (Gibbs still wasn't sure what his mother was like though). Anyway, Gibbs pulled himself together and went to find something to occupy his time with.

James came down about 20 minutes later to see Gibbs cleaning. When Gibbs looked closely at James he realized something was up. After glancing at his watch, he saw it was time for James to take some more pain killers. He went to get them, sneaking another look at James. Despite knowing James was in pain, he marveled at how well he hid it. No wonder no one had ever guessed he was being abused. After a slight battle of getting James to take the pills, he asked James to fill the kettle up. You had to boil potatoes and stuff right?

Gibbs started to wipe down the counters. From his seat (Gibbs' orders) James had a mischievous look on his face and asked, 'Why are you cleaning?'

'Counters need to be clean.'

'You're a Marine, right? They were already clean.'

'Humph.' Gibbs mumbled, giving James an 'I'm not amused.' look.

At 6.55, the doorbell rang. Gibbs inwardly smiled; even to a social event his team wouldn't be late. The first to arrive was McGee, Abby (who had been given a lift) and Palmer. Gibbs realized he should get a lock on his front door now he had James. Ducky and Ziva arrived at 6.58. DiNozzo arrived bang on 7.

After some small talk, there was a lull in the chat. No one was quite sure what the procedure for a 'social' gathering was. Ducky came to the rescue and took charge – he was the one who had brought the food after all.

'Anthony, Gibbs – take this bag of potatoes and start peeling. Ziva you do the carrots and Abby you can sort these peppers out.' The team looked startled for a moment before realizing Gibbs had already opened the potatoes. Ducky nodded and continued his delegating.

'Timothy and James you can lay the table.'

'Ah, I should probably tell you what we are having. Jimmy if you could help me please,' he said motioning towards the last bag. 'I had some chicken fillets; I thought we could put them in some sort of sauce?' He looked expectantly at the team for answers – they looked blankly back at him.

'I see. Well, I think a peppercorn sauce would be alright. I know it's meant to go with steak but when I was in Venezuela once they had a delicious…' Ducky continued telling them his stories of the past. Everyone worked well together, and they had a complete meal including carrots, roasted peppers, chicken and mashed potatoes ready within the hour.

Gibbs had worked quietly and had subtly been observing everyone. DiNozzo had chatted away happily to him - once he had finished complaining at being given the 'easy' job of peeling potatoes. He was pleased with what he saw – James blended in easily with the team and got on especially well McGee (he suspected Ducky had known that). The conversation flowed easily and apart from the odd harmless comment there had been no arguments or anything. Gibbs smirked at himself – he was becoming quite the sentimentalist.

When the food was in the table everyone dug in. Jimmy, Ziva and McGee were sitting on wooden blocks from the basement (Gibbs didn't have enough chairs) and everyone was eating elbow-to-elbow but it didn't matter – the company was good. The conversation finally ended up about schools.

Tony jumped into the conversation. 'I remember pranking my math teacher. Everyone hid behind the desks and squirted him with water pistols when he came in. It was hilarious!'

'Tony!' Gibbs exclaimed.

'What? The idiot deserved it; he'd given us two sets of homework the day before!'

Everyone burst out laughing, except Gibbs. 'Tony! Enough. I don't want you teaching James bad habits! '

'Ah don't worry Gibbs. I wouldn't do it to a math teacher. Maybe a history one though.' He said cheekily.

Everyone laughed harder at that. Gibbs sent him a look that said, 'Don't even think about it.'

McGee, although having fun, thought it was time to change the topic.

'So, do you like any sports James?'

'Ah yeah, James have you tried golf – I liked that when I was at school?' Gibbs asked. Everyone went stock still – Gibbs, golf?

Ziva recovered first, 'Gibbs – you are taking the monkey, yes?' she said hopefully.

'Mickey, Ziva.'

Gibbs grinned and the room once again collapsed in laughter.

….

The team left around 9. There was no clearing up to do, everyone had helped clean the place afterwards. The duo were watching TV when James yawned.

'Bed.' Gibbs declared. James pouted but obviously the want to sleep overruled the need to object. 'That was good Gibbs. Can have everyone over again?'

'I don't see why not.' Gibbs replied, smiling at James. James grinned back at him.

A new tradition had been born.

**Author's Note:** I'm thinking of making this into a series – any thoughts? My apologies for possibly confusing anyone, but I've decided to add another chapter to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the NCIS characters.

Whilst driving home, McGee was listening to Abby's non-stop babble. When there was a lapse in the 'conversation' he said, 'So what do you think?'

'About what? About the car? If you mean your driving – honestly – it's a bit on the slow side.'

'There's nothing wrong with my driving! No, you know, James and Gibbs.'

Abby cracked into a smile. 'I think they're great. They are perfect for each other.' McGee nodded in agreement.

'And what about the evening?' he added.

'It was good to have everyone together. But you can't change the subject that easily Timmy! What are you thinking? James really likes you.'

'Hey! I wasn't thinking anything – it's good.' He said innocently. Abby shook her head knowingly – she could see those two getting close. She thought she better leave the subject to rest – for now.

'But next time, I want tofu instead.' She stated. McGee groaned.

….

Gibbs was, again, working in his basement. He was enthusiastic about his new furniture project. He frowned when he heard his cell ringing – he hoped it wasn't a case as he had taken the day off tomorrow to be with James.

'Gibbs.'

'Ah Jethro! I thought you would still be up. Working I presume?'

'What d'ya think Duck?'

'Of course, Jethro. Of course.'

'Is there a reason you're calling me Ducky?'

'Ah yes. I'd like to congratulate you on your evening. It was a success.'

'And…' Jethro added. He knew Ducky too well to think the conversation was over.

'I wanted to talk to you about James.' Ducky stated.

There was a pause. 'I'm listening.' Gibbs growled impatiently.

'I want to warn you about tomorrow. He's emotionally and physically shattered.'

'I know Duck.'

'Well, the thing is – in fact it's something you see commonly with military personnel. I had a chap who came to me once with…' Ducky began. Gibbs cleared his throat.

'Perhaps another time? Anyway, he may be tired tomorrow. I mean to say that – oh! My apologies Jethro, I'm not putting this very well. Let me start again. What I'm trying to say is that it might all catch up with him tomorrow. I'm not sure how extreme it will be. He was moving well today and that's because his body is used to frequent stress. The pain killers I've subscribed are strong but they only do the job for so long. My guess is he will be exceptionally stiff and sore – it's sort of like his body is finally relaxing – almost as if he's been functioning on pure adrenaline the past two days.'

'Right. So tomorrow he's might be in more pain than today? I should call off the shopping trip then.'

'Theoretically yes. But you never know. My guess is he will be ok by lunchtime – he is so used to dealing with it that his body probably heals quite quickly.'

'Thanks for the heads up Duck.'

'Goodnight Jethro.'

'Night Duck.'

Gibbs threw the phone down. Who the hell would do this to a kid? He hated that James had been treated so badly. And he was slightly frustrated with Ducky as he could have got the message across with a, 'James may be stiff tomorrow but it shouldn't last long.' He wasn't in the mood for talking.

Gibbs cell rang again. It was Abby.

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. You hate shopping right?'

'Uh yeah Abs. Why?' Gibbs was getting impatient.

Abby sensed the tension. 'Well James needs clothes. I could come shopping with you tomorrow?'

'Fine, if we go, I'll call you and give you 10 minutes to get there. Bye.' He said and hung up.

He had just started sawing wood again when his phone yet again called. This time it was McGee.

'What?' Gibbs snapped.

'Uh boss. Sorry, I'll tell you another time.'

'Spit it out McGee.'

'I, uh, I was just looking at schools. You know, for James. I made a list and compared values, you know, SATS, teacher references etc. There's a good one near you – it's a 10 minute drive from both your house and NCIS.'

Gibbs was stunned – he wasn't expecting that. 'Ah. Text the details. I'll check it out tomorrow.'

'Sure thing boss.'

'Good night McGee. And thanks.' This time McGee was stunned – Gibbs thanked him!

Just as Gibbs was convinced no one else was going to call, his phone buzzed. But luckily (for the recipient) it was a text from DiNozzo. Gibbs first located his glasses in order to read it. It read, 'I'll cook next night.'

Typical DiNozzo, Gibbs thought. Nevertheless, it put a smile on his face.

….

Gibbs woke up at 6 and made his way downstairs. It had been around 1 when he had finally got to sleep – he had too much on his mind. He surveyed the kitchen as he put the coffee on and came to the conclusion that James had had no night-time wonderings last night. While waiting for his coffee he thought he would go and check on James. He peaked in the door – he didn't dare wake James up by going in as he had no idea how he would react. James was asleep, lying spread-eagled on his back. He did, however, spot some paper on the floor by the bed. His guess was James had been drawing again – though where he found the paper he didn't know! He left James to his sleep and went to fix himself some breakfast.

Gibbs was working on the drawers when he heard a thump from upstairs around 7. He went into the front room and listened up the stairs. Going up the stairs he called, 'Morning James.'

James was paused at the doorway of his room. The thump must have happened when James knocked his water glass onto the floor. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'I'm fine Gibbs. Just going to the bathroom.' Gibbs nodded and indicated for James to continue. Ducky's words were still ringing in his ears and he wondered if James was alright.

'You can go back downstairs Gibbs. I don't need you here.' James stated insistently. Gibbs merely stayed put, growing skeptical.

James still didn't move but turned to glare at him. 'Seriously Gibbs. Leave.'

'I don't appreciate the attitude.'

James grunted. Gibbs was starting to realize that James used attitude as one of his defense mechanisms. James took a step and grabbed the wall for balance. He paused to rest with determination on his face. He repeated this for another two steps. Finally he sighed and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs understood.

As he walked over to help James he stated softly, 'I'm not going anywhere James. Remember that.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the NCIS characters.

Around 1, after they had had fried eggs for lunch (Gibbs could just about manage that) they made their way to the store. He had rung Abby and told her to meet them there. There had been a more few run in's with James' attitude this morning, resulting in a threat from Gibbs of an entirely pink wardrobe, but now they were fine. Gibbs made out that he hadn't wanted to do anything in the morning – he knew James would try but he really wasn't up for much after Gibbs had helped him downstairs. He was heading for one of those stores that sell everything and anything as he was planning on making the food shopping, clothes shopping and paint shopping one round trip. And, if they could manage it, hopefully in less than 2 hours.

James was true to form and not showing his emotions, but Gibbs could see he was excited to be here. He was completely enthralled by the idea of having more than one pair of jeans. Gibbs picked up an age 9 pair of trousers, knowing James was small for his age, and told him to go and try them on. Gibbs and Abby waited just outside the fitting rooms.

'Gibbs, you have to let him choose for himself what he wants to wear. This stuff is all the same. Let's go to the mall.'

'No. He's fine. Thrilled, in fact. If those jeans fit he can get a few pairs in different colours – how about that?' Gibbs countermanded. Abby looked disgruntled.

'Now Abs, I never said this trip would be fun.'

James came out of the fitting room. Gibbs and Abby both laughed.

'Hey!' he protested, but grinning all the same. The jeans were too big. James was holding them at the waist so they didn't fall down and they were so long that he was shuffling so he didn't trip over. Wordlessly Gibbs handed him the age 8 pair. Gibbs' phone rang as James re-entered the changing rooms.

'Gibbs.'

'Boss - it's me. You might not like this, but I got a call from metro today to meet them at Harper's house. I'm here now. I tried to call to tell you but…'

'It's ok DiNozzo. What else?'

'They want me to confirm it can be handed over to the housing authorities. I thought I'd get James stuff whilst I was here. It's in my car.'

'And?'

'He has nothing. I got his clothes – most of them are completely worn or wrecked. I got everything except the furniture though.'

'I'll come by and get it later.'

'Great. See you in a bit.' DiNozzo replied and the call ended.

…

James couldn't stop stuttering his thanks. He'd got two normal pairs of jeans and one black pair. He'd also got some corduroys, one in blue and one in beige. They'd got 10 t-shirts, three sweatshirts and two hoodies. Gibbs wouldn't usually have gone overboard like this (he let James know that) but the kid literally had nothing. Abby had gone elsewhere to get James some 'smart' shirts (under strict orders from Gibbs not to get anything too outlandish).

Just as they were leaving, Gibbs realized the kid had one pair of shoes. Whoops. They made their way back to the shoe department. It turned out James was fussy about trainers. He didn't want black, but they didn't have blue or white ones in his size. Gibbs managed to get James to get some shoes he thought were suitable for school though. Just as James was debating about a pair of grey ones, Gibbs was getting frustrated.

'James. If you want trainers, it's those or nothing.' He stated. James nodded and once again stammered his thanks. He sounded like McGee.

The rest of the errands got done. James picked out a blue paint for his room and Abby returned with two shirts, one grey with black stripes and the other one a navy blue. She'd also got James a t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. James tried to look pleased with her present, but said, 'Ah. Thanks Abby. It's … nice.' Luckily, Gibbs came to his rescue.

'You're going to have to return that Abby. He's only 10.' Abby begrudgingly complied.

In the super market, James had more fun than Gibbs.

As they went round the store, the trolley got more and more full. James made comments like, 'Yeah we need both types of flour.' And 'No, that's soft cheese; we need a hard cheese, like Suisse or Cheddar.'

Finally, they made their way back to the car and said goodbye to Abby. Gibbs could see James flagging, so he told him to take some more painkillers.

'No way Gibbs. I'm fine. I've had enough of those pills.'

'I'm fed up of arguing about this James. Take. Them. Now.'

James crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. 'Fine, you just chose the hard way to do this.' In a softer voice he added, 'I know you're in pain – why fight me?'

Gibbs rummaged around in the back for a minute and drew out a t-shirt. It had been the first one they had bought.

Holding it in his hand he said, 'Last chance. I'm going to return this if you don't take them.'

Finally, James obliged as Gibbs stared him down with yet another 'Gunny' stare.

….

Gibbs was happy with their trip – they had managed everything in just over two hours. He pulled up outside DiNozzo's house and looked at James.

'This is where DiNozzo lives. He's got your stuff. I thought we could go and sort through it if you are up to it?'

'Ok.' James answered, staring straight ahead. Gibbs really did have difficulty reading James, he appeared fine but he sensed he was also nervous. He hoped they could get this done quickly; James really shouldn't have been out and about this long as he needed his rest.

After ringing the doorbell twice, DiNozzo let them in. 'It's in here. Good day?' he asked.

Gibbs made to reply, but James got there first. 'Yeah it was awesome! I got these really cool t-shirts.'

'That's good kid. You want anything?'

Gibbs shook his head and made his way to the pile of James' stuff. DiNozzo was right, all the clothes were wrecked. James made to remove them.

'Just keep the stuff you want. Put the stuff you don't need here. And don't bother asking, yes, I am sure.' Gibbs told him. With that, James placed most his clothing on the discard pile. He kept a few things, such as a marine issue t-shirt. Gibbs didn't ask why, he didn't want James to think he was intruding. He could, however, guess that it was Johnson's. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see DiNozzo was itching to tell him something. After telling James he was going to talk to DiNozzo, he left the room.

'It's about Johnson boss. His funeral is in two days. I'd just thought I'd let you know.'

Gibbs thought for a bit. He knew from the once he had opened up to Gibbs that James' hadn't been allowed to go to his mother's funeral – he didn't agree with that. But this was Johnson and James was only a kid – should he be exposed to that? The voice in his head told him that James needed to go – and Ducky would say it was part of the healing process.

After discussing some more issues, Gibbs went back in to find James with two piles – a 'discard' pile and a 'keep' pile. James had his back to him. As Gibbs moved around James, he saw James was holding a small silver box that looked remarkably like a present. Gibbs was surprised, and it must have showed on his face, because James quickly put the box on the keep pile. Gibbs was confused, but didn't say anything– perhaps an unopened present from Johnson? Had Johnson even known it was James' birthday?

'All done?'

'Yep.' James answered, recovering quickly.

Gibbs made no comment as he helped James put his stuff in a box so they could easily take it to the car. He had a few items of clothing, a photo of Max, some reading books (another surprise for Gibbs), school accessories and a few other small things like plain paper, a baseball and a pair of shoelaces.

Gibbs slowly processed all this – it was a strange collection for a 10 year old. He decided to bite the bullet, 'Don't you have any stuff from England?'

'The social worker wouldn't let me take much. She practically packed for me.'

'Uh huh. So where is it? I'm sure we can get it if it's somewhere else in the house.'

'It's not. Jack hated anything that reminded him of my mother. He went through my stuff took it away.' James said this in a completely emotionless voice. Gibbs' blood was boiling. What man takes away a kids stuff like that?

James then said very quietly, 'He let me keep the silver box though. I told him it was a present from the social worker.' Gibbs was astounded – what was in it?

Gibbs didn't know what to say, he didn't trust himself to speak, so he kept silent.

After finishing the packing, Gibbs said, 'I have to talk to you about Johnston.'

James merely nodded.

'It's his funeral in two days' time. Do you want to go?'

There was a pause. 'Yes.'

Gibbs expected that. James added, 'Will Max be there?'

'His mother doesn't want him to go.'

'What the hell? It's his dad – he has every right to go! Oh my god Gibbs, please make her change her mind, he needs to be there!'

'Language.' Gibbs warned. 'It's her decision what Max does, James.'

'But he should be there! Gibbs!'

Gibbs couldn't deny it – he agreed with James.

James went serious. 'Gibbs, please can you talk to her? I really think he should go.'

'I'll talk to her tonight. I'm not promising anything. And DiNozzo got a number for Max's house; you can ring him and talk to him when you want.'

James' face lit up. He almost ran to thank DiNozzo.

A shattered duo made their way back home. Gibbs could see that James was absolutely exhausted. He told James to sit down while he unloaded the car.

He gave James the phone. 'Call for Chinese. Ask for the normal items – but for two.'

'Sure Gibbs. But, what's the number?'

'863-863-4000'

James made no comment that Gibbs knew the number off by heart. He keyed it in.

As Gibbs finished unloading the car, James said. 'It'll be here in 20.'

Gibbs nodded and scribbled a number down from his cell to a piece of paper.

'This is Max's mother's number. Call it, I told her to expect you.'

Gibbs watched as James eagerly complied. 'Hello, Ms Johnson. It's James.'

'Oh Mrs Haywire now? My mistake. Could I speak to Max please?'

Gibbs was proud of James. He spoke to her well and she hadn't been an easy person to get along with. And James was being very polite.

Gibbs guessed the phone had been passed to Max, because James broke into a huge smile.

'Hey Max.' James said. Gibbs grinned at the one-way conversation.

'Oh really?... Where does she live?...'

'Oh Jesse's a he? My mistake…'

Oh yes, Gibbs thought, this will work.

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the sudden end, but I am going to make this into a series, so there will be more. Any thoughts and advice would be much appreciated so please review!


End file.
